The present invention relates to an attachment connection for thin-walled hose lines with a carbon-containing attachment part of a carbon-containing iron alloy with a carbon component C>0.5%, in particular, made from cast iron.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for connecting a thin-walled hose line to a carbon-containing attachment part, of a carbon-containing iron alloy with a carbon component C>0.5%, in particular, made from cast iron.
In particular, in the case of exhaust-gas systems for motor vehicles with internal combustion engines, it is known to screw hose line parts of the exhaust gas system, in particular, in the form of metal bellows, through the use of V-clamps onto attachment parts of the exhaust-gas system made from carbon-containing materials, such as cast iron or the like. Alternatively, plug-in connections or FEY-ring connections can be used in this region. The known attachment parts can involve, in particular, exhaust manifolds.
Such known solutions have clear disadvantages especially with respect to ever higher sealing requirements (up to pressures of 10 bar), such that leaks are often produced in the region of the attachment connection.
In addition, the known attachment connections require a relatively large installation space in the axial direction, which has a disadvantageous effect on the flexibility to be achieved in the hose line to be used. In particular, if this is formed as a bellows, then the installation space required for the attachment connection limits the number of possible bellows corrugations at the top. Associated with this are relatively high wear and a correspondingly short service life of the known attachment connections.
From WO 2005/026600 A1, a metal tube and a method for its production are known, in which a metal shaft tube together with a surrounding braid are material connected via radial welding with a connection part, wherein the connection part as well as the shaft tube and the metal braiding are produced in stainless steel.